


Undress

by IcdKoffie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Anniversary, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Making Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Makoto's upset with her boyfriend Yamato because they couldn't celebrate their anniversary together, but he makes it up to her. Takes place about a year after the anime's ending.





	Undress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! They are so few het lemons featuring Yamato, so I just had to fix that. The title is named after Chris Brown's "Undress".

Makoto was usually a strong willed, headstrong woman, but her boyfriend Yamato made her weak in the knees. Every time he looked at her straight in the eyes, touched her, held her close, and kissed her, her heart would flutter like a teenage girl experiencing love for the first time.

Well, maybe she was experiencing love for the first time.

When she first met Yamato, she didn't have much of a reason to live anymore. Her dreams of being a synchronized swimmer ended when she got hit by a car, and she was working as a lowly state agent until Yamato showed up. At first, she was surprised when he chose her out of all people, but he said he saw potential in her.

Since then, she has been by his side. Always. Yamato turned out to be right about Makoto's potential; a few months after she was hired, she was promoted to be Yamato's right hand woman. By being physically and mentally close to him all the time, she got to see sides of him that he didn't dare to show anyone else. He might have been cold and distant to the others, but when they were alone, he would smile more. And it wasn't his normal smug smirk either. His smiles would be full and bright and full of joy. Every time he gave her that dorky smile, she couldn't help but to give him a warm smile back.

That was when she started falling for him.

Fortunately for her, he felt the same way. One day when he invited her to dinner, he asked her out. He asked it in a blunt way like he usually did, but it didn't matter; she was so ecstatic, she didn't even know how to respond. She was so filled with lust that she practically begged him to book them a hotel room. He gave into her, of course.

They've been dating for about a year; actually, today was their first anniversary as a couple. Their hectic work schedules were putting strains on their relationship, but it was a satisfactory relationship overall. At least, in Makoto's opinion. She never had a boyfriend before, so all of this was new for her.

It was nighttime and Makoto was lying in bed in her lavish hotel room with vanilla scented candles lit, waiting for her dear Yamato to arrive. At the last minute, some politicians summoned him for a meeting, and it was gonna take all day. Although he apologized to her, she was still upset about it. They planned to travel all over Tokyo together and see all the sites. But she tried not to let it get to her; instead, she spent the day with Otome and Fumi. Those two were crazy, but Makoto had a blast with them.

But right now, the only person she wanted to be with was Yamato. She wanted to hear his deep voice in her ear, she wanted to feel his hands running on her skin, she wanted to taste his lips. Just thinking about it made her heart race.

Her heart was beating even faster when the door slowly opened.

“Yamato…” she lifted her nightgown and bit her lip.

He closed the door and hanged his coat. “Undress.”

She would've scolded him for being so brash under any other circumstances, but she was overcome with lust tonight. Without a single word, she removed her beige silky nightgown and matching bra and panties, and tossed them to the side. Yamato took a good look at his girlfriend before stripping down to nothing.

Makoto got wetter and wetter with every step her boyfriend took. He didn't even do much as touch her yet and she was already ready to release. 

Yamato stood above Makoto and cupped her cheeks. “How are you?” He pressed his lips against hers.

It was odd of him to ask her that after he ordered her to undress, but it was no big deal. She grabbed his shoulders as she kissed him back.

*Good.” She answered after he broke the kiss.

“Good.” He rested in between her legs and seized her lips once again.

As the kiss turned deeper, she digged her nails into his back and he was caressing her hips and thighs. Yamato nibbled on Makoto's lower lip before he traveled down to her throat and neck.

“I'm sorry about today.” He whispered in her ear. “I'll make it up to you.” He kissed her earlobe.

She shivered. “Don't worry about it. You already have.”

He hoisted himself up and ran his hand down her chest and stomach. “Oh, have I really?”

Even a little touch from him was enough to make her squirm. “Yes…”

His finger pressed down on her clit and teased her opening, making her even wetter. “Wow Makoto, I barely touched you and you're already soaking wet for me.” He smirked and drove his finger into her moist heat.

Her thighs shook. “No, Yamato!”

He yanked his finger out. “Hmm, no? Do you want me to stop?” he chuckled.

Her clit twitched; she was already missing his touch. “God, no!”

He laughed and sank a finger into her, then another. He allowed them to swim around and around, occasionally coming up to soothe her numb, throbbing clit. They rubbed on it, slowly and ever so gently.

“Yamato…” she closed her legs and shivered. “More, please…”

He sighed and ran his free hand up her stomach, squeezed her breasts, and pressed two fingers on her lower lip. Taking the hint, she opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers. While she was tasting his fingers, he was trailing two of his fingers up and down her silky opening; the sudden pleasure almost made her bite his fingers off. 

Yamato trailed his fingers to her nipple and rubbed it. “Don't bite me now.” He pulled out one of his fingers and swirled inside her slit.

She widened her legs. “Oh, Yamato…” she messaged her clit.

He smiled and started to tease her slit and folds. Makoto felt her body getting hotter and her walls were getting tighter.

“You're so close, Makoto…” he said in a husky voice.

She moaned and her walls clamped on his finger, her juices dripping down on his hand. His finger explored every inch of her walls before pulling out.

“Ah! Ah!” Makoto screamed.

Yamato chuckled and licked his hand. “Your juices are so succulent. I can't wait to taste more of it.”

She smiled and blushed. No one would've guessed, but Yamato had a wild side.

“But first…” he planted a kiss on her belly button and she giggled in response. “I wanna taste your skin.” 

He could do whatever he wanted, she thought. “Then taste.”

He began to cover her stomach, breasts, and chest with his long, wet kisses. Every little kiss, every little lick made her moan and groan and tremble. 

“Mmmm…” she moaned as Yamato sucked on her nipple.

He hoisted himself up and stared into Makoto's eyes. As she stared back at him, it felt like she could read his emotions. Lust. Desire. Joy. Sincerity. Uncertainty. Love. No matter how many times she has glazed into his violet eyes, she could never get used to all the sudden emotions and feelings. This man, who would rarely showed any feeling other than hostility, was letting her, and only her, see all his deepest thoughts.

“Yamato, I…”

He kissed her with a deep passion. She kissed him back with the same fervor, running her fingers through his sweaty hair with one hand and scratching his back with the other.

He broke the kiss and grinned. “I love you, Makoto. I know I don't say it as often as I should, but-”

She pecked him on the lips. “No, I understand. I know how you feel about me, but it feels so wonderful to hear you say it.”

He rarely said “I love you” to her, so when he did say it, it made her heart flutter. 

“Perhaps, but I should say it more often.” He said.

“True, but for now, you can show it, if you know what I mean.” She smirked. 

He smirked back. “You don't mess around, do you? Heh, I thought women had more self-control.”

She chuckled. “We usually do, but I don't think many women could keep their composure around you, Yamato.”

“Ha, you might be right.” He landed quick kisses on her sweaty, soft skin.

She sighed and arched her back. “I am.”

The tip of his wet tongue was licking all over her stomach, making small circles. Then, his tongue landed on her calling clit. He gave it one lick, then another, then another. The flicks of his tongue were sending chills down her spine.

“God, I've been needing this all day…” she rubbed her stomach.

He stopped licking her clit and pressed his lips on her folds, giving them quick, sloppy kisses. Her body temperature rose every time his soft lips landed on her most sensitive area. After showering sweet kisses all over her folds and inner thighs, he slid his tongue inside her heat.

“Aaaahhhhh…” she squirmed.

Her walls became more and more heated and wet as the speed of his licking increased. Again, she could feel her walls tensing up, and with a few more licks, she grabbed a fistful of sheets and spilled her juices on her boyfriend's face.

He kept licking her walls, clit, and folds until he had his fill.

“Oh, Yamato, you're so…” she took a deep breath. “Cruel…”

He gave her core a big kiss before coming up. “Oh, am I now?” He wiped his face clean.

Her clit was still twitching, begging to feel his licks. “Yes…”

“So you want me to stop 'torturing’ you?”

“No!”

He rested the head of his member on her slit. “Then let's finish this.”

“I’m ready.”

He plunged deep inside her, stretching her walls. When he was all the way in, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands on his back.

“God, you feel so good, Yamato…” she moaned. 

He sighed. “You feel good as well, Makoto.” He began to push in and out of her. 

They moaned every time his throbbing member knocked against her wet, flaming walls. She was scratching his back and bucking her hips to his thrusts. As her walls began to close in on him, he picked up the speed of his thrusting, wanting to savor every moment. With a few more uneven, frantic thrusts, he released and called out her name. Feeling his warm and thick juices rain down inside her made her whimper.

He collapsed on her and was breathing heavily down her neck. 

“Thank you, Yamato.” Said Makoto. “I needed that.” She played in his hair.

He coughed. “You welcome. I needed this too.” He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her.

Aw how sweet, Makoto thought as she rested her head on his chest. 

The couple was silent for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth.

“I'm sorry I came out of nowhere and told you to undress.” Yamato said. “That was very rude, but I've been thinking about you all day.”

It wasn't like him to admit his mistakes so soon. “I accept your apology, and yes it was rude, but honestly, I've been waiting for this all day as well.”

“How was your day?”

“Fine. I was hanging out with Otome and Fumi.”

He chuckled. “Those two are interesting.”

“They are.” She smiled. “Did your meeting go well?”

“Tch, I can't stand those pompous bastards. I don't want to talk about it right now.”

“I understand.” 

“I'll tell you about it tomorrow.” He got up. “Hold on.” He headed to his coat,pulled out a box, and came back to bed. “Happy anniversary, my love.” He handed it to her.

She grinned as she unwrapped and opened the box. “Wow, it's so beautiful!” It was a diamond necklace. “Thank you so much!” she kissed the scar on his cheek.

“You're welcome, dear.” He kissed her back. “Here, let me put it on you.” He wrapped the necklace around her neck and hooked it. “It looks lovely on you. I knew it would.” he wore a big, bright smile.

His smiles would always melt her heart. “Stop it! You're making me blush!” She grinned.

“You look so cute when you do.” He seized her lips and rested on top of her.

Soon, his lips found themselves on other places.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of my fellow Yamato fan girls enjoyed this one! :D. I'll admit I was rushing though this since I haven't written anything in two months, but I'll be back with more Yamato het fics.


End file.
